Déflagration
by Chibi-Kyouki
Summary: Mello a commis l'irréparable. Matt lui en veut, et c'est légitime. Le pardon est hors de question. Mais peut être cette déflagration estompera-t-elle un peu les remords de Mello. Sinon... De toute façon, il a déjà perdu. Yaoi M&M, Lemon.


**Titre : Déflagration.**

**Pairing: Matt & Mello. **

**Raiting : T **

**Disclaimer : Les M&M's ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de les faire tourner xD**

* * *

**Bon, voici un OS, d'une tonalité différente du précédent. Les amateurs de kawaiisme irrécupérable auront peut être un peu de mal. Même si au fond ça reste Matt & Mello. Donc finalement c'est pas si sombre que ça. Enfin, pour l'instant xD.**

**Ce texte est issu d'un RPG avec Anders-Andrew. Merci, Buggie Mattie, d'avoir partagé ça avec moi !**

**... Je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais avant :**

**EnJoY !**

* * *

Des cris retentirent. Encore. C'était loin d'être la première fois.

Comment tout cela avait-il commencé ? Une histoire de réveil, de soumission, d'honneur à la con?

Ils ne se rappelaient même plus le prétexte de leur affrontement.

A ce stade, des valeurs beaucoup plus graves, plus sérieuses, plus blessantes étaient en jeu.

Il s'agissait de vivre le présent avec les yeux du passé.

Il s'agissait de pardon. Il s'agissait d'amour et de haine.

Et ces sentiments ne pouvaient cohabiter éternellement entre deux êtres de chair et de sang.

Mello gisait sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le lit, recouvert de sang. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Beaucoup trop pour n'être dû qu'au coup de feu qui venait de retentir. Un séisme de bruit, qui avait cédé sous le poids du remord.

Le silence planait, en ultime maître, sur cette scène macabre. Un interlude figé dans le dernier acte. Avant la fin absolue.

Planté derrière la porte, Matt avait sursauté. Ce bruit qu'il connaissait si bien depuis des années, était revenu beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche de lui. De Mello.

Cherchant un indice qui tromperait le silence, l'ouïe du roux ne rencontra que le vide.

La panique l'envahit. Une peur sourde, animale, comme si son monde s'écroulait sans lui. Il se rua sur la poignée, la clenche glissant sous la moiteur de ses mains, achevant de le plonger dans une terreur exaspérée.

"Mello !"

Son cri avait retenti, frappant le silence de plein fouet, faisant disparaître du même coup l'attente insupportable et l'appréhension de l'inconnu.

Le spectacle lui brûla les yeux.

Les restes d'un réveil fumant, littéralement explosé au visage et sur le corps de Mello, donnaient un reflet métallique à tout ce rouge. Le regard vague, le blond fixait le néant et semblait s'y être perdu.

Son visage était décomposé par des diamants salés, rutilants de grenat, coulant sur son menton. Aucun spasme n'agitait plus son corps, il ressemblait à une marionnette affranchie de ses fils.

"MELLO !"

Une autre déflagration vint heurter le cœur du jeune blond.

Matt s'était précipité sur lui, et maintenant il le secouait sans vergogne par les épaules. Comme pour s'assurer que l'âme n'avait pas quitté le corps.

"Mello ! T'ES DEVENU FOU ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, putain ?" demanda le roux, que toutes ces blessures rendaient malade.

"Tu t'es fait MAL ! Mello ! NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA ! Tu m'entends ?"

Même dans cet instant, Matt ne pouvait se résigner à lui accorder ces quelques mots qui lui brûlaient le ventre.

_J'ai cru que t'étais mort..._ cette phrase se désagrégea aussitôt dans sa gorge.

"...Lâche moi..."

La douleur que provoquait les mains de Matt sur son corps troublait la vue de Mello. Il ne pouvait pas articuler davantage. Il devait s'éloigner de lui, pour qui, par qui il avait encore été 

trop loin. Il ne comprenait pas où se cachait le problème. Jamais ils n'arriveraient à rester heureux. Trop de sang et de larmes avaient coulé sous leurs ponts.

Matt recula aussitôt, ôtant ses mains comme pour échapper à une vilaine brûlure. Il s'était tellement inquiété, non, pire, il croyait qu'il allait perdre la raison, il avait imaginé le pire... pour se retrouver face à un Mello laconique et froid. Terriblement distant, comme assimilé par une autre dimension.

Sans crier gare, le roux éclata en sanglots. C'était trop, il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Ce masque de calme et de pondération qu'il affectait tant venait de voler en éclats. Par sa faute.

Mello sembla sortir un peu de sa léthargie :

"... pourquoi tu pleures ?"

Son cerveau ne comprenait plus rien, n'assimilait plus aucune donnée, il sentait juste la chaleur de son sang opiacé couler le long de ses tempes, de son torse, de ses membres. Il observait d'un œil hagard l'acte qui se jouait devant lui. C'était tout simplement surréaliste de voir Matt à ses genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes, sans plus aucune retenue, un cri de désespoir et d'horreur s'extirpant de sa bouche en réponse à sa question.

Enlevant d'un geste rageur ses lunettes, Matt tentait de retrouver un semblant de contenance, sans pour autant y arriver. Ses yeux trahissaient l'état d'extrême angoisse dans lequel il se trouvait encore.

"Je suis mort de trouille... Parce que je t'aime! Je t'aime, BORDEL !" Il avait crié entre deux sanglots, perdant la totale maîtrise de son corps, de sa voix, s'abandonnant encore une fois aux conséquences que pouvaient répercuter la présence de Mello dans sa vie.

Mello, qui restait interdit ... Pourquoi ? pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? il le savait qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait su... Alors pourquoi ?

"Pourquoi ?" ses yeux s'animèrent lentement, comme une brise fouettant des braises encore chaudes.

"Tu m'aimes, hein? Tu m'aimais aussi quand tu m'as insulté ? Quand tu m'as humilié, avec ton beau sourire et tes yeux tendres ? Tu m'aimais à ce moment-là aussi ?"

Sa plainte se faisait réquisitoire, prenant de l'ampleur, et vint sonner le glas de son mutisme. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de le perdre. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

"PUTAIN, MELLO ! T'as failli mourir ! BORDEL ! Tu sais bien que tous mes sarcasmes ne sont ... ne sont... "

Les sanglots noyaient sa gorge, son souffle se faisait rauque, pénible, écorchant ses lèvres

"Ce ne sont ... que des jeux, Mello..."

Un rictus du blond, teinté de reproche, vint interrompre le roux. Un rictus effrayant de douleur et d'amusement morbide.

"... J'avais pas envie de jouer, moi..."

Rien ne ressemblait plus à Mello dans ce corps déchiré de toutes parts. Intérieur, extérieur, ce n'était que la déchéance d'un personnage sombrant dans leur jeu.

Les stries brillantes sur les joues de Matt avaient creusé son beau visage, d'ordinaire si lumineux. Lui aussi n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

"Ah ouais ... ? Et quand t'as tiré sur le réveil, et que tu m'as pas répondu, tu jouais pas à me faire peur, peut être ? t'avais pas envie que je me précipite ici, le cœur prêt à exploser ?"

"- Ouais, bien sûr, tout ça c'est qu'un jeu. Ces plaies sur mon corps, c'est qu'un jeu. Les trous béants dans mon âme, c'est qu'un jeu. Et ton amour pour moi, c'est un jeu aussi ?"

Il leva un bras sanguinolent devant lui.

"Et ça, c'est un jeu aussi? ET MOI !" hurla-t-il "ET MOI, JE SUIS TON JEU AUSSI ? JE NE SUIS QU'UN JEU ?"

Le son martelait ses tempes, détruisait ce qui lui restait de conscience, mais Mello s'en foutait. Si Matt le considérait comme un pion, à quoi bon tout ça ?

Matt souriait à présent. Oui, il souriait. Il saturait de ces mots que Mello lui balançait en grappes désordonnées, brouillonnes et acides.

"Tu as envie de me frapper, Mello ? Alors vas-y ! NE TE RETIENS PAS ! mais arrêter de me lancer des mots à la figure comme s'ils expliquaient tout ! Ce que je ressens pour toi ne s'explique pas avec des mots. Jamais je ne pourrais le formuler."

Il avait saisi son pull au niveau de son cœur, et le serrait comme s'il cherchait à le broyer. Ses doigts tremblaient, les jointures de ses mains craquaient sous la pression.

"Je ne peux pas te dire si tu es mon jouet. Ou non. Je ne peux pas, et même si c'était le cas, il faudrait que tu l'acceptes. J'ai pas choisi tout ça. Toi non plus. Mais c'est comme ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime. Et ça me suffit. Je ne veux rien savoir d'autre."

Les mots de Matt auraient pu apaiser Mello. Si celui-ci avait été en mesure de réagir. Il s'approcha du visage de son amant, leurs nez se frôlant presque. Son regard était rempli de vide. Du vide créé par la peur. La terreur d'aller trop loin, que ce soit sa faute ou celle du roux. La peur de le perdre, ou de se perdre en chemin. Il brûlait d'envie de promettre de ne jamais recommencer... Mais il savait que ce pacte serait brisé aussitôt proféré.

"Matt... Matt ... MATT !! ..." Son regard devint flou, la folie gagnant ses prunelles. Il enserra le corps de son ami et cria son nom. Un cri d'alerte à la bombe, de déflagration dans son cœur.

"Mello..." un soupir s'échappa des lèvres fatiguées du roux. Il serra avec précautions ce corps pour lequel il était prêt à tout. L'affection courait littéralement le long de ses membres. Il était fatigué.

"Tout ça finira mal, Mello... c'est inévitable. Mais je m'en fous. J'ai pas peur. Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin, quelle qu'elle soit. J'ai pas peur de mourir. Avec toi."

Il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux, comme lorsqu'il cherchait à le consoler, une main protectrice sur le front.

"Mais s'il te plaît, Mello, essaye de ne plus te blesser comme ça..."

Mello sourit faiblement. Il sentait la chaleur irradier du corps de Matt. Et c'était tout ce qui importait à cet instant.

"Je me fous de ces blessures. Je ne saignerais jamais autrement que par toi. C'est toi qui a le pouvoir de me meurtrir."

Le blond se demandait si, pour une fois, son petit cœur détraqué allait entrer en communion avec celui du roux, pour qu'il le comprenne enfin.

Mais le cœur de Matt lui-même espérait tout autre chose.

"T-tu…tu ne comprends pas" soupira Matt,

Rejetant doucement les bras de son amant, s'éloignant, et replaçant ce qui lui servait de rempart de verres devant les yeux. Il devait à tout prix se couper de l'emprise folle que Mello avait sur lui.

"Tu ne comprends pas... que j'adore te voir dans cet état."

Jamais le sadisme de Matt n'avait atteint un tel paroxysme, jamais ses sentiments n'avaient été aussi exacerbés.

"Tu ne comprends pas que tu ne me montres l'ampleur de ton amour que lorsque tu es en colère. Lorsque tu commences à te détruire. A nous détruire."

Il baissa la tête, s'excusant de son comportement. Il était toujours resté loyal envers son partenaire et ami. Il était intègre. Et il venait de lui avouer qu'il fallait qu'il souffre.

"Je suis faible et égoïste, je le sais. Je suis désolé."

Mello le regarda d'un air effaré. La rage recommençait enfin à prendre possession de son corps. Sa voix se fit plus grave, plus marquée.

"Alors regarde. Admire un peu l'état dans lequel je me mets pour toi, là."

La dureté de son ton aurait fendu un rocher.

"Tu crois... TU CROIS que j'irai réagir de façon aussi extrême si je ne t'aimais pas ?" TU CROIS CA, HEIN ?"

Sa respiration se fit saccadée, intense. Il chuchota.

"Tu crois que parce que je ne dis rien, je ne t'aime pas? Que les preuves de mon amour ne s'éveillent que par des mots ? Tu ne penses pas que d'être à tes côtés chaque jour, est une preuve d'amour ? Tu crois que je m'enfermerait entre ces quatre murs si je ne t'aimais pas?"

Son ton se fit suppliant, il voulait plus que tout que Matt quitte cet état d'esprit qui lui était étranger. Il voulait son Matt.

"Tu crois que je te ferais l'amour comme ça toutes les nuits, si je ne t'aimais pas?"

La réponse se fit incroyablement détachée, distante, mais n'enlevant rien de sa morsure venimeuse.

"T'as besoin de personne, Mello. Et tu coucherais avec Near, si ça pouvait t'aider à capturer Kira et devenir le second L... ce genre de choses n'a rien à voit avec l'amour, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre..."

Le blond restait interdit face à cette remarque. Les traits de son visage se déformèrent sous l'effet de la douleur. Il hurla

"Matt... MATT ! Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?" Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. "VRAIMENT ? A TES YEUX, JE SUIS JUSTE UN CONNARD PAREIL ? Depuis quand as-tu une telle image de moi ? Depuis quand ? DEPUIS QUAND ? ? ?" Il tambourinait de rage sur son torse, n'osant croire ce qu'il entendait, se refusant d'en tirer toute conséquence.

"Dis-moi que tu me fais marcher... Dis-moi que c'est encore un jeu... Dis-moi que tout va s'arrêter... DIS LE MOI !"

Il le fixa de ses yeux fous "DIS LE MOI, BORDEL !». D'une main tremblante, instable, il sortit son arme, couverte de larmes et de sang.

"Dis LE MOI ! Parce que, sinon, je n'y survivrai pas... Et toi non plus ! TU ES AUSSI FAIBLE QUE MOI ! Parce que ... parce que..."

Sa voix se brisa. "PARCE que ... je ne suis ... rien sans toi ... Matt..." Il lâcha la menace qu'il tenait dans la paume de sa main.

Matt repoussa du bout des doigts le revolver qui tomba au sol. Son cœur battait la chamade, et c'est dans un éclair de joie sauvage et malsaine, il murmura :

"Est ce que tu t'es rendu compte de ça APRES m'avoir lâchement abandonné à l'orphelinat pendant plusieurs années...Mihaël ?"

L'horreur était gravée sur le visage de Mello. Lentement, il articula.

"Non... Non... NON !"

Ses oreilles tintèrent.

"Bien sûr que non !"

Le sang lui montait à la tête.

"JE... je... je le savais bien avant... depuis nos premières années à l'orphelinat... depuis que tu m'avais coincé dans ce couloir en me traitant de blondinette écervelée et que je t'avais embrassé"

Sa vue se mélangeait.

"Depuis qu'on partageait cette même chambre... Depuis qu'on faisait le mur pour aller piquer des clopes et du chocolat..."

Ses sens s'embuaient.

"Depuis qu'on rêvait de sortir de ce trou pour plus d'une nuit..."

Nulle larme ne coulait, et pourtant, jamais son regard n'avait reflété autant de tristesse.

"... Je suis parti pour NOUS, Matt ! Pour battre Near! Pour capturer Kira! Pour qu'on puisse s'offrir cette vie!"

Le sifflement de sa respiration n'avait plus rien d'humain.

"Cette vie que l'on gâche en ce moment... Tu crois que c'était plus facile pour moi parce que j'étais dehors ? Que je noyais ma solitude dans l'alcool et les filles ? TU CROIS CA ? Tu crois pas que CHAQUE FOIS que je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne vois que le JUSTE RETOUR DES CHOSES, POUR CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT SUBIR ?"

Ses yeux s'égarèrent, il était incapable de discerner autre chose qu'un voile rouge et opaque.

"MERDE, Matt, j'ai été le plus faible et le plus égoïste de nous deux. J'ai cru que tu m'avais un peu pardonné. Rien qu'un peu. Rien qu'assez pour continuer à vivre à tes côtés."

Un long soupir du roux fit écho à cette tirade.

"Je ne te pardonnerai pas de me faire une crise pour deux trois mots qui ne te plaisent pas. Parce que tu n'as même pas la plus petite idée de ce qu'est la souffrance d'être laissé tombé, comme une vieille chaussette, un bibelot insignifiant. Tu ne m'as pas remboursé encore un centime de la douleur que tu m'as causée..."

Son regard s'encastra dans le réceptacle qu'offrait les yeux morts de Mello.

"Mais malgré cela. Malgré le fait que quelque part, au fond de moi, il y a quelqu'un qui te déteste, malgré cela... oh..."

Il ferma les yeux, réprimant les larmes qui montaient. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas encore épanché sa soif de vérités.

"Malgré ça, je continue de t'aimer de toute ma folie et à te suivre comme un chien. Je veux te voir vivre, t'animer, et tant pis si c'est pour te voir pleurer..."

Reprenant difficilement son souffle, il attendait dans l'angoisse la réaction de son amant.

"... NE DIS PAS CA!"

Perçant son propre torse, le cri de Mello trouvait sa force dans le désespoir qu'avaient ranimé les paroles de Matt.

"NE DIT PAS CA ! NE DIT PAS QUE TU ME DESTESTE ! MEME UN PEU !"

Il saisit son arme.

"JE T'INTERDIT DE ME DIRE CA !"

Le Beretta se retrouvait brandit, successivement face au roux, et face à Mello.

"JE TE L'INTERDIT ! JE VEUX QUE TU M'AIMES ! QUE TU ME PARDONNES ! Je suis prêt à tout pour ça !"

Sa main tremblait en s'approchant de sa tempe. Il souri.

"Je peux même faire le pire, tu sais. Tu n'as qu'à demander."

Son rictus n'avait plus rien d'humain, il était figé dans le tourbillon le plus complet de ces émotions qui poussent un homme à l'irréparable.

"Il te suffit de demander. Je t'aime Matt, tu m'entends ? JE T'AIME ! ALORS JE SUIS A TOI ! Ma vie, ma mort, mes règles, ma destinée... Je suis ton jouet. Tout cela fait partie de ton jeu. Tu as toutes les cartes en main. Alors Matt, demande-moi. Ordonne. Je ne suis plus rien depuis que je t'ai quitté."

La torture se lisait sur son visage, le remords effaçant toute trace de souillure. Il était magnifique dans son offrande, dans sa folie suicidaire.

Son arme tremblait, mais sa main restait étonnamment calme. Une froideur nouvelle l'envahit. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, cette fois. Si c'était la volonté de Matt. Si ça pouvait l'absoudre. Il n'aurait qu'à l'attendre de l'autre côté.

Et s'il n'y avait pas d'ailleurs... Alors il resterait enchaîné au cœur de son amant jusqu'à leur destruction commune. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que s'unir à lui. Pour la pérennité absolue de leur mort. Au fond, cela restait le seule but de cette macabre partie.

"J'ai perdu, Matt. J'ai pas été assez fort... J'ai perdu..."

Le roux s'empara de la main qui tenait l'arme et, doucement, la dirigea contre sa propre poitrine. Cherchant les yeux de Mello, il les trouva, s'y riva, et parla. Doucement, de ce ton qui avait tant de fois bercé et rassuré les peurs de son amant.

"Je te veux, Mello. Je te veux à m'en faire mal. Je t'en veux aussi, mais c'est moins important. Et je t'aime. Je t'aime. S'il te plaît..."

Il rompit le contact visuel et lâcha la main qui tenait le flingue. Et il ouvrit grand les bras, autant en signe de défi que d'abandon.

"Soi à moi. Prends-moi. Peu importe. Mais laisse-moi être en sécurité dans tes bras. Même si cette étreinte est éphémère. Laisse-moi crier ton nom et toucher tes cheveux. Laisse-moi juste goûter la douceur de nos retrouvailles et laisser de côté nos amertumes respectives. Je t'en prie..."

Le regard incendiaire de Mello n'était que le reflet de son brasier intérieur, où tout partait en fumée.

"REGARDE-MOI MATT ! REGARDE-MOI !"

Il se demanda pourquoi ses doigts refusaient de bouger sur la gâchette. Pourquoi il lui était impossible de tirer deux coups de feu. Pour eux, pour les libérer. Il avait connu tellement de détonations. Il avait déjà noirci son âme de tant de sang séché, écaillé sur ces doigts.

"MATT ! REGARDE-MOI !"

Ses yeux cherchent désespérément ceux de son amant, obstinément rivés vers le sol. Sa voix se brisa.

"MATT ! L'AMOUR NE DEVRAIT PAS NOUS MENER A CE GENRE DE CHOSES !"

Il se jeta sur lui, attrapant une de ses mains et la plaquant sur son visage, faisant fi des éclats métalliques qui entaillaient un peu plus sa chair.

REGARDE, MATT ! Je suis là ! Tu as mes cheveux entre tes doigts ! MATT ! CRIE MON NOM, MATT !"

Un fol sourire apparut sur ses joues.

"Je suis Mello, je suis fou, maintenant, fou de toi ! Je pers la raison chaque jour, mais à tes côtés, et c'est tout ce que j'espérais! Finir ensemble, tomber ensemble, POURQUOI MAINTENANT ?"

Il tomba aux pieds du roux, la tête sur ses genoux.

"Pardonne moi, Matt, pardonne moi. Je t'en supplie. Je ne suis plus qu'une partie de toi. Aime-moi. Haïs moi. Mais pardonne moi..."

La peine assombrit les traits du roux.

"Mello, c'est si important que ça, le pardon ? Ca ne te suffit pas que je sois toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive ? Arrête de supplier... Tu n'es pas de ceux qui supplient, mais de ceux qu'on implore, n'oublie pas.."

Un mince sourire éclaira ses traits.

"Tu es Mello" ajouta-t-il en l'enlaçant, "Mon Mello. Rien qu'à moi, que je ne veux surtout pas partager..."

Le blond releva les yeux :

"Tu n'a pas à me partager. Je suis ton Mello."

Il répéta cette phrase qui sonnait si délicieusement à ses oreilles.

"Je suis ton Mello. Tout comme tu n'es qu'à moi. A moi seul. Si le pardon t'es secondaire, alors il le sera aussi pour moi."

Après un temps, d'une voix plus basse : "J'y arriverai. Je veux juste être avec toi. Et que tu m'aimes. Qu'on s'aime. Qu'on évite de se tuer trop vite. Qu'on ne se détruise l'un l'autre que dans de longues années. Loin, loin d'ici et maintenant. Je veux continuer d'être à tes côtés"

Matt, visiblement apaisé:

"Moi aussi je veux vivre avec toi le plus longtemps possible."

Mello, l'hésitation tranchant sa voix.

"Tu es sûr de vouloir vivre avec moi? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ? Tout ce que tu as dû endurer ? Après l'enfer qui a été le tien ? Tu pourrais encore rester à mes côtés?"

Matt, dans un large sourire.

"Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te lâche plus."

Caressant ses cheveux.

"Je te l'ai dit. J'aime nos crises. Mais je peux arrêter puisqu'il le faut pour te garder auprès de moi."

Il était près à renoncer à se sentir vivant, pour mourir avec lui, en cet instant.

"NON !"

Mello l'avait presque hurlé, regagnant un peu d'humanité dans sa détresse.

"Ne change rien. Ne change jamais"

Il sourit.

"Reste-toi. Le Matt fidèle. Intègre"

Doucement, il colla son front contre celui de son amant.

"Le Matt droit"

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, comme craignant une ultime défense.

"Le Matt que j'aime. Le Matt qui ne m'a jamais vraiment quitté"

Ses mains reprirent le chemin si convoité de son dos, descendant sur son torse, se frayant un passage entre son pull et sa peau.

"Reste cette partie de moi que je sauverai aux dépends de ma vie".

Matt sentit son souffle s'accélérer sous les gestes du blond.

"Mello... fais moi l'amour... Comme si c'était la dernière fois... Fais le maintenant! J'en ai besoin, aussi sûrement que l'air que je respire..."

Déjà il reprenait l'habitude de mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour masquer ses gémissements.

"Matt..."

De nouvelles larmes teintées de joie brûlaient les prunelles de Mihaël.

Il s'appliqua à redécouvrir son corps, ralenti par ses propres meurtrissures apparues un peu plus tôt. Mais il ne se souciait pas de la douleur.

"Comme si c'était... la dernière fois".

Il descendit lentement vers le bassin de son amant, cherchant à le libérer de toutes ses entraves matérielles, laissant son corps se hisser à la hauteur de son cœur. Ses lèvres de sel rencontrèrent un corps de sang, son propre sang qui l'a souillé.

Sa langue n'est qu'un lambeau de chair gonflée, mais elle s'applique à retenir toutes les courbes de ce corps. Comme pour la dernière fois, pour tout se remémorer, avant de devoir oublier.

Ses mains ont enfin libéré l'objet de ses désirs. Il l'englobe, totalement, de la pulpe restant aux commissures de ses lèvres, ignorant le goût de fer qui lui transperçait les dents.

Il le boit totalement, le fait sien, se l'approprie, Matt devenant un court instant une partie de Mello.

Il s'applique à choyer ce point d'ancrage, à le faire plus dur, plus stable, plus humide. Il danse dessus, de sa bouche, de ses mains, dans une chorégraphie mesurée et pourtant diablement enivrante.

Chaque geste est compté, soigné, et tellement relâché dans la vague d'amour qui l'envahit.

Il se concentre, avide de ces caresses qui se changent en promesses à mesure qu'il sent Matt vibrer en lui. Des promesses d'avenir, douces comme la peau qu'il savoure en ce moment.

Matt laissa son esprit se glisser dans un nuage de brume. Son corps était tellement chaud sous les doigts de Mello qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser. Tout bonnement. Il entendit des sons rauques, et se rendit compte qu'ils sortaient de sa propre bouche.

Il hurla sans s'en apercevoir lorsqu'il atteignit son point de rupture, le dos arqué, ses hanches se mouvant au rythme frénétique, et certainement douloureux, qu'il imposait à Mello.

Il connaissait ce corps par cœur, son odeur, chacun de ses gestes. Il les avait appris dans le secret de son cœur, les gardant précieusement dans sa mémoire.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, c'était comme pour la dernière fois. C'était terriblement douloureux, un véritable déchirement. Cependant... cependant la chair, elle, semblait satisfaite à un point incommensurable.

Enfin ils se partageaient, s'acceptaient, s'excusaient, haletants et couverts de sueur, sans faire attention au parfum de sexe qui régnait à même leur peau.

Mello sentait ses veines bouillonner au creux des reins de celui qu'il aimait.

Il s'était sustenté de tout ce que ce membre lui avait offert, il savait Matt perdu dans les ondées du plaisir, mais il voulait plus.

Il voulait la dernière, l'ultime fois, qui ne connaîtrait aucun regret.

Lentement, les lèvres encore humides, il quêta le baiser réconfortant de son aimé, laissant tout juste ce qu'il faut de repos à son corps languissant pour reprendre son épopée.

Lentement, il enleva les lambeaux de tissus qui lui servaient encore de vêtements, et entreprit de coller son corps à celui de Matt.

Le coller vraiment, fusionner sous une seule peau leurs deux entités si contraires et si complémentaires. Un instant il se sentit synchronisé, n'entendant plus qu'un sourd battement de cœur.

Le temps d'un clignement de cils.

Et la seconde d'après, il était reparti vers les amonts du plaisir.

Observant chaque parcelle de chair, ne laissant aucune zone d'ombre, ses mains jouaient, pour ce qui devait être sa dernière fois, en ce terrain si familier.

Redescendant vers le point de concentration de tous leurs plaisirs, Mello se redressa. Plongeant ses yeux d'encre dans les prunelles serties d'écume du roux, il se glissa doucement sur lui, profitant de la sensation incomparable de satiété, éprouvant ses muscles déjà réduits en morceaux, reniant l'idée même de douleur, faisant abstraction de tout, sauf de son plaisir.

Du plaisir de Matt. Le blond commença à onduler sur son partenaire, le regard toujours férocement enraciné dans ses pupilles azurées.

Leur danse était parfaite dans son intensité, comme s'ils se briseraient au moment où viendrait la fin de l'interlude, juste avant la disparition totale de leurs êtres.

Matt regardait, tant que sa vue trouble le lui permettait, son compagnon se démener sur lui dans un ballet endiablé, il se voyait répondre aux provocations mutines de ses hanches, il s'entendait gémir et supplier de ne jamais, au grand jamais s'arrêter.

Oui, il fallait bien qu'un tel plaisir les tue un jour où l'autre.

Evoluant dans leur sphère d'intensité mortelle, ils s'aimaient de corps et d'esprit, refusant de se séparer, cherchant à se posséder plus encore, à réduire l'autre à l'état d'âme palpitant sous leurs coups.

"Mello...Mellooo...aaah..."

Les plaintes de Matt s'élevaient déjà, beaucoup trop tôt pour lui, il aurait aimé être insensible, et que leur échange ne prenne jamais fin.

Les cris du roux démultipliaient le courage de Mello, qui se refusait à penser aux conséquences futures de ses actes.

Montant, descendant; mordant le cou de son ami comme pour s'y ancrer, il n'était plus le Mihael faible et hésitant qui s'était brisé en partant seul quelques années plus tôt.

Il était Mello, celui qu'on demande, qu'on implore, qu'on supplie parfois, il était devenu fier de cela.

Il était redevenu l'amour de Matt. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Leurs corps s'appelaient, se répondaient, se martelaient d'amour et de reproches, une haine se muant en amour passionnel naissait et mourrait entre eux.

"Matt... Matt... ne me quitte pas... je ne veux pas que ce soit la dernière fois..."

Mello tentait désespérément de ne pas sombrer avant l'instant fatidique.

Il sentit Matt rouler une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, la porter à ses lèvres, et devina son étincelle s'éteindre dans un bruissement de lèvres.

Il avait une dernière fois senti ses cheveux, les avait caressé de sa joue, les avait embrassés de ses lèvres; ces cheveux d'or et de miel qui le hantaient.

Doucement, dans cette dernière parcelle d'énergie prodigieuse qui l'envahit, dans la plus pure jouissance, il sourit à celui qu'il avait suivi jusqu'à la fin.

Mello atteignit une fraction de seconde trop tard cet état entre ciel et terre. Trop tard pour s'envoler au même moment que Matt.

Il ne pu qu'assister à sa chute lorsque lui-même amorçait la prodigieuse ascension.

Planant au dessus de ces deux corps, son esprit ne tarda pas à redevenir prisonnier de son enveloppe charnelle.

Toujours relié à Matt, le jeune homme caressa d'une main grelottante ses cheveux, et lui murmura ces mots qui le torturaient depuis tant de temps.

"Pardon de t'avoir aimé jusqu'à la mort"

S'en suivit un cri de bête sauvage écartelée entre son âme et sa conscience.

"Mello. Mello. Réveille-toi"

Une voix le réveilla comme d'un profond coma. Une voix connue, aimée, souhaitée maintes fois et souvent contrainte aux cris.

La seule voix que son âme était capable d'entendre.

La vie reprenait son cours pour Mello.

* * *

**... Alors ? Verdict ? **

**Je me suis longtemps demandée (15 minutes, xD) si je faisais une fin triste ou pas. Mais dans le fond, ils souffriront à nouveau, et d'ici très peu de temps xD. Alors autant ne pas les achever tout de suite !**

**"Ne comparez pas ce texte avec ceux d'Anders" ... c'est ce que j'ai eu envy de dire quand je les ai lus. Parce qu'au fond, j'ai pas encore accepté à 100 pour 100 le mauvais côté de Mello. Mais lisez-la. Vous verrez comme c'est criant de vérité... et de sadisme xD**

**Je vous retrouve d'ici peu, toujours avec les mêmes, s'ils ne se sont pas fait tuer avant (les contacts MSN sont des vampires, hein, HikikoMatt xD)**

**Ah, une dernière chose. "Le beau sourire et les yeux tendres" de Matt te sont réservés et dédiés, chère geek. **

**...Quand je te dis que je relativise pas xD**

**Bref, à la prochaine ! ...Review ?**

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Kyouki**


End file.
